


Next time you point a finger...

by Gloriette_deWentz5



Series: The Bet Café [3]
Category: Avril Lavigne - Fandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Nickelback (Band), Paramore
Genre: Gen, Hayley fights Avril, I don't know how violent this is but I'll tag 'Graphic violence' anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloriette_deWentz5/pseuds/Gloriette_deWentz5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's simply no reason to insult Hayley Williams, and no good things come out of that. Sadly -for her-, Avril is going to be thaught the lesson in the worst kind of way. 'Cause Hayley's okay with detention, as long as she gets it defending her unique and original ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next time you point a finger...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FallOutFood](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=FallOutFood).



> The plot for this work was suggested by a kid without an account who wrote their comment as FallOutFood. Thnks a lot for it, it was quite funny to imagine and write, hope you like it :)
> 
> If you find any spelling mistakes, let me know in a nice way, and I'll fix it :P

"Some just don't have personalities..." said Avril in quite a high volume when Hayley came into the classroom.

"I know, right?" replied her friend Chad, who was solely the echo to everything Avril said, talk about lack of personality, "some would just go bald for the sake of following trends, so lame..." he said and they both turned towards the new blonde in the classroom, so that everyone would turn to see her.

"Oh, I know about that" answered Hayley nonchalantly, "some would bleach their brown hair and wear black clothes to play 'bad guy', have you seen them, Lavigne?" She finished the sentence putting her legs on top of her desk and crossing them, then glancing at the other two guys with a cheeky smile.

"Are they the same kind of those who put their flesh-less legs on top of the desks?" spat Avril back after huffing softly. The exchange of cutting comments was almost an everyday thing for their classmates, they would insult each other until the last second of the graduation ceremony, and they still had one year to go.

"Mmm, no, those ones are worse, 'cause they are just lambs in wolf's fur." and after some indirects, one of them (usually Hayley) used names. "Anyway, you just can't even wear it correctly, Avril, how'd your little minion say? Oh, 'Sooo laaame' Ha ha ha!"

Her friends Taylor and Jeremy chuckled softly, along with other kids. Some other would just pretend they weren't there, just tried to ignore the situation.

"Oh, shut up, bleached." replied Avril looking a little hurt, but growing upset.

"Who are you calling bleached, bleached?"

"You, numbskull!"

"Ha! Excuse me? Even if I didn't just bleached my hair is naturally blond, yours will always be fake."

"Hum, it may be, but I got it first, why do you happen to appear blonde right after I did it, copycat?"

"I lost a bet, and I couldn't care less about copying your stolen 'style'. What's with that pink strand, punk-wannabe?" a soft 'Uhh' resonated un the classroom and Avril stood up slowly and gritting her teeth, apparently that had been low, even for their constant insulting.

"What did you call me?" she said deeply and pausing between each word, her fists clenched and she walked towards Hayley's chair with steady and strong steps. Hayley stood up as slowly with a cocky smile on her face.

"Punk. Wannabe." She only had time to cross her arms before Avril pushed her against the desk. She tripped and could only move the desk a little to avoid hitting her head. She looked up at Avril who still seemed really upset but now was smiling and put her hands on her hips.

Hayley looked up with a frown and sat down, then she smirked softly, and it made Avril flinch a little. Then she stood up slowly rubbing her hip, and she said:

“Hey! Looks like she IS as tough as she pretends to be!” Avril huffed and replied:

“I don’t ‘pretend’ to be tough, I am!”

“Oww, Boo-hoo, ‘Look at me, I’m baad!’” said Hayley in a cry-baby tone and some kids laughed softly, “You’re a little attention whore, aren’t you?”

“Huh, I am, at least I’m not a depressed gay fucktard with a bunch eyeliner on” she said turning to see Gerard Way, who was reading a comic book at the back of the classroom, trying to ignore the situation, when he felt everybody’s eyes on him, he put his head down and hid behind the magazine.

He had obviously heard the comment, but now it was impossible to ignore it. It wouldn’t be the first time Avril said something like that, and it wouldn’t be the last one, for sure, but it was getting old and he just wished she stopped, couldn’t she freaking grow up? He’d never done her any harm.

When Hayley saw what had happened, she felt even more pissed at Avril, she wasn’t really close to Gerard, but she thought he was a cool guy.

“Hey, eyes where I can see them, punk-wannabe, this is between you and I”

As Avril defended herself, and Hayley shot couple more comments towards her, Brendon felt a little light bulb ignite over his head. Those fights were fun, but just the fun wasn’t enough, they had to benefit someone, and he had the answer for that. He ripped a piece of paper off of his notebook and wrote “BET” on top of it, then showed it to Ryan, who nodded and made Pete aware as well, the guy smiled and nodded as well, so Bren drew a line to separate the sheet in halves and wrote the name of each girl on top of them.

Brendon was sure he wanted Hayley to win, but he still didn’t know how much he was going to put there, so Ryan was the first to write a number, 5 bucks on Hayley, to which Pete said:

“Only 5? Dude, respect the girl, I just have 10, but I’d give more if I had more.” He wrote his number and then Taylor York got close,

“What’s this about?”

“A bet on Hayley or Avril,” said Brendon feeling very proud of his idea.

“But, bet on what? They’re just talking...”

“Well yeah, but one of them will have the last word so, I think it’s worth it.”

“I don’t see how, like they’re literally doing nothi...”

“SHUT UP, BITCH!!” yelled Avril as she slapped Hayley. The room went silent. it was the first time physical violence was used between them.

“Oh, bro, things got ugly” said Ryan.

“Okay, I’m on, 10 bucks on Hayley” said Taylor. They were sorta close to Chad, who said:

“On Hayley? Tell me, who hit first?”

“That bleached thing doesn’t know who she’s standing up against” replied Taylor.

Right after that, Hayley, who had dropped her smile, grabbed a fistful of Avril’s hair and shook her head until she hurled her against the blackboard.

“DON’T DARE YOU TOUCHING ME AGAIN!” she yelled to a hurting Avril on the floor, she had hit her head against the board and slid down to the floor. Chad stood up, but Hayley turned to see him and said: “hold your horses, she doesn’t need a savior, she’s reaally tough,” then smirked and turned to Avril “isn’t she?” up to that point,  no one even dared to boo or produce any sound. That triggered the guys’ enthusiasm a little more, and they started moving the desks to create a sort of fighting ring. If shit was getting physical, then it would have to be done right.

Avril groaned from her spot on the floor and tried to stand up. Chad felt powerless against Hayley’s comment and sat back, then grabbed the sheet of paper from Brendon’s hands and put $20 for Avril.

“Pfft, that’s a stupid way to lose your money, dude.” said Pete with a snort.

“Of course is not, Avril is really good at defending herself,” he replied sounding a little butthurt.

“Be realistic, man,” said Taylor, “she has no chance”

“Maybe she does” chimed in Josh Farro.

“Oh, shut up Josh, just because you hate Hayley it doesn’t mean she isn’t better at pretty much everything”

They giggled, and then turned immediately when Hayley said “You coming for more?” No need to say how amused the guys were, Brendon’s sheet of paper started being passed around the classroom and almost everyone started writing their numbers on.

“Dude, doesn’t she know when to stop?” Pete asked when Avril fixed her hair and called Hayey a “weak twat”, then Hayley said “If I’m weak, then what are you?”, and then laughed.

Avril tried to punch Hayley, but she grabbed her hand halfway and pushed her back, making her lose her poise and stumble, she didn’t fall, but it made everyone’s enthusiasm come back and they screamed, the way you do at wrestling shows. Avril had enough, she went back screaming and grabbed Hayley’s hair with both hands. She shook her violently and they both groaned. Hayley grabbed her wrists, sinking her fingernails deep in her skin. None of them let go, the kids were chanting Hayley’s name, and the money started to be placed on Brendon’s desk. He started counting and things looked good. Well, they looked pretty good for Hayley, who had 15 votes against 3 for Avril; boy, if she lost, those kids would be in a big economical problem. But seriously, dude, didn’t they know any of those girls? The winner was obvious.

Sort of.

When Avril finally let go, so did Hayley, the marks on the first girl’s wrists were red, and looked very painful. They stood in front of each other catching their breaths, and Avril took the chance to make an unexpected move and punch Hayley on the mouth. She stumbled and put her hand on her face. Then the girl came back to her and grabbed a fistful of her hair, she pulled Hayley back, but she didn’t let her body fall. Now, the people who had bet on Avril seemed more cheerful, especially Chad, who turned to Brendon and said:

“I told you she had a chance.” But Brendon knew Hayley better, it was just a little mistake, just because of her guard down. It had to be.

“Nope, she doesn’t”

“Come on, look at her, you know she can win, she had the chance from the beginning”

“Yeah, sure,” replied Brendon in a mocking tone, “you’re just saying it because you have a crush on her!” all of his friends laughed and he turned red, the shit was obvious, he’d been friendzoned for quite a long time. Actually he’d been minion-zoned, if that even existed.

Hayley steadied herself threw a punch at the air, she wasn’t sure of here it would fall, but at least it would make Avril let her go. She successfully punched her shoulder and was released.

She stood back on her feet with strength and confidence, she threw her hand at Lavigne’s face and the girl yelled. When she turned back, she had four faint red lines on her cheek. SHe went for Hayley again, but was received with a strong sucker-punch and made her fall on her knees.

Hayley looked down at her and remained silent. Everyone whispered and waited. Brendon was crazy about getting that as final result, because he had decided that 20 bucks were right enough for Hayley’s worth and his budget. But they needed to see if Avril would give up already, and she was one stubborn thing. Her hatred for Hayley wouldn’t let her be defeated that way, and she’d have to be unconscious for that to happen, but surrendering? To Hayley Williams? That pranker, copy-cat, ridiculous tiny prick who thought herself better than anyone else? No way. She took a deep breath and straightened her back. She was still up to that. She looked at Hayley with the most furious gaze she was capable of. It triggered a smile on Hayley, which made her blood boil a little more, and gave a little hope to Avril’s followers, who were already regretting putting their money on her name.

She groaned and went for Hayley once again, but this time, she crossed a line and grabbed her boob, everyone screamed from the top of their lungs as Hayley gasped loudly. But her satisfaction wouldn’t last long, because the sensation that followed was Hayley’s hand on her head, her fingernails clenched like claws on her skull and her cheek; then she fell to the ground and landed on her elbow. She yelled and tried to recover herself, but Hayley threw a kick to her stomach.

“Hayley, stop!” said Chad in a desperate tone. Ryan lifted an eyebrow at him, “She didn’t know what she was facing”, it was now clear that certainly, nobody did.

“WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!” said the teacher stepping loudly inside the classroom. Hayley stood on her place, but no hint of fear clouded her face. “WILLIAMS, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?”

“Defending myself, professor.” She answered while wiping the hair off her face and looking in the teacher’s eyes.

“You are going to detention right now!” he said pointing to the door, “Lavigne, stand up.” he said turning to the girl on the floor and helping her up. While he was focused on Avril, Hayley turned to Brendon’s desks and picked the money up. The boy looked at her with surprise, he mouthed a ‘what da?’ as she folded the bills in her hands.

“I put my face for this, honey” she whispered with a smile after putting the money in her pocket and turning towards the door.

Everybody remained silent as the teacher said something about going to the office, fighting at school, and some more lecture. Then he left helping Avril walk, because boy, was she hurting.

“Hey Brendon! What the heck was that about the money?” said Frank, who was expecting 10 bucks for Hayley.

“Well,” said Brendon with resignation “she said she was the one who put the face for it, so...”

“Oh, man!”

“Well, she’s right” said Jeremy Davis, “she could actually do a living out of that.”

“Oh, boy, your girlfriend will be sent to the hospital before Principal’s Office” said Taylor Swift just to piss Chad off a little more.

“She’s not my girlfriend!”

“Yeah, whatever, she better had learnt to keep her freaking mouth shut from now on” said Joe Trohman, who would have put all his money on Hayley if he’d had any.

“I just hope that bitch gets sued for bad physical injuries”

“She looked for it, bro,” defended Taylor York, “she started the comments, and she started the beating up, Hayley was quiet.”

A silent approval was felt among the classroom. Then they started talking about the bet again. They were all resigned to losing their money, because no one would dare to face Hayley, no good thing came out of that; however, when they started wondering about what to say to the teachers, Pete grabbed one of his friends by the arm and said

“You keep your mouth shut, Stump, you understand?”

“Yeah, Patrick! Don’t say anything about the bet, or I’ll beat you up!” answered Frank with a laugh.

“I ain’t saying anything” replied Patrick trying to get free from Pete’s hold, being clearly unsuccessful.

“Well,” said Brendon, as to finish the conversation before a new professor came in, “now we all know who is the first choice on fighting bets, don’t we, Chad?” then they all laughed.

 

**_THE END_ **

**Author's Note:**

> *If you want to know how the series works, read part 1 "Prologue" ;)*


End file.
